


The watch

by Tyler_Pendragon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Forbidden Love, Historical, Italy, M/M, Missing Scene, Renaissance Era, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Pendragon/pseuds/Tyler_Pendragon
Summary: Everyone has been waiting for the watch to stop. Moreover, everyone has been imagining their soulmate and what they need to say to each other. But no one has promised that the person would be glad of the meeting.





	The watch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Часы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507283) by Tyler Pendragon. 

> Soulmate!AU where everyone has the watch on their arm what is counting time to the first meeting with their soulmate.
> 
> Работа на русском теперь и на АО3/This work in Russian is here too: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262101

Everyone has been waiting for the watch to stop. Moreover, everyone has been imagining their soulmate and what they need to say to each other. But no one has promised that the person would be glad of the meeting.  


For instance, Riario hated the moment of the watch’s stop. He felt a tingling sensation what meant the most important moment in the whole life. Then he looked in the eyes of the person in front of him.  


_Leonardo_.  


No, seriously, why they are soulmates? Girolamo always thought that his soulmate would be a pretty girl. But not da Vinci.  


He understood that his watch has stopped too when he looked in his eyes. It was really, really bad. He could tell himself it was a mistake, even if he wouldn’t have any opportunity to find _his_ person. But it was too hard to see the awareness in soulmate’s eyes.  


They didn’t even talk about it that day. They decided that everything could happen all in good time.  


Leonardo loved someone else. Girolamo loved someone else. Both of them didn’t care those people weren’t theirs, that the watch of one girl has stopped a long time ago and that the watch of another girl has been still going on.  


Everything has been happening all in good time until the coming back to the ship. Time on the ship was going slowly and it was hard to find something to do. That’s why da Vinci catched Riario when he was trying to step on his leg on the deck.  


“I’ve seen your watch. I’ve seen you. Did you feel it too?”  


Girolamo kept silence, because even if he looked cold that moment, he felt too many emotions at the same time. He looked at Leonardo and noticed that he would prefer never notice. Hope. It was right to lie, because people hated those who had same sex soulmate. But he had no strength to lie.  


“Yes,” he answered. “Can you help me to come back to my cabin?”  


They knew each other well to understand that it was dangerous to continue the conversation on the deck. It was bad for their reputations. And it was stupid to talk about their relationship in front of the whole ship’s team.  


Da Vinci nodded and came closer, letting Riario lean on him. They came to the count’s cabin where he sat and continued.  


“What do you want, _artista_?”  


“I want to know how fascinating it is to be with my soulmate”.  


Leonardo didn’t ask, didn’t insist. He just told honestly. It helped to make a decision.  


“You can do everything you want to do with me if you draw me”.  


It was just a joke, but the artist took that seriously. In that moment Leonardo understood that he drew everyone on the ship except his own soulmate. He wanted to take the pencils and the paper, but he was stopped by Riario.  


“You will have time later. Come here”.  


One step, and Leonardo was next to him. He touched Girolamo’s lips by his own.  


The real kiss. One more. And one more. Careful and slow taking off clothes. Quiet whisper of names. Touches. Sensations. Feelings.  


They even let each other wake up together.  


None of them would ever tell that they hated the moment of the scream “earth!”  


They became enemies again, not soulmates. And no one knew they would have one more chance to stay together.  


But they did. After the Riario’s treatment. After the crusade. After da Vinci, his sister and Zo repaired the workshop. After Girolamo found the way to become the next Pope.  


He needed his portrait. Riario reminded da Vinci about his promise what he gave on the ship. The artist couldn’t refuse. He didn’t want to refuse, to be honest.  


He left his sister and Zo and went to Girolamo.  


They didn’t need words. They just locked in the Riario’s bedroom and gave each other time, spent with soulmate, like the every night while Leonardo was drawing the portrait.  


One day the work was over. The portrait was wonderful. It was saying the artist _loved_ his model. Anyway, it was unimportant. The important was that Leonardo needed to go back.  


“You wouldn’t stay?”  


“My home is in Florence, you know it”.  


“And you know I can’t go there”.  


“We will meet again, I know it”.  


Da Vinci left, sharing the hope of the next meeting with Riario. Both of them at the same time were touching the watch on their arms unconsciously, unable to forget the moment when the watch has stopped.


End file.
